


The Mixed-Up World of Charlotte Burke (and Simon too)

by Paper_and_Pen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Americans in London, Blood and Gore, But not that much, Gen, Generally wierd, Making up character to then kill them off, Not Really Character Death, OCs everywhere, Spies going MIA, casefic?, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_and_Pen/pseuds/Paper_and_Pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The murder of the girlfriend of one of our protagonists leads them to the truth and annoying uncles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mixed-Up World of Charlotte Burke (and Simon too)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a weekend of boredom. I was inspired by BlazeRiddle's story M.I.A. The inspiration was the idea of a genderswapped Sherrinford. Please don't kill me if it sucks and doesn't seem like it could fit in the canon.
> 
> I own nothing, if I did it would already be an episode and we would have season 4.

Running from an unseen foe, a young woman crosses the street in the slums of London. The young woman with a tangle of false red hair ducks into an unused alleyway. She hides behind a dumpster hanging on to a laptop bag like it was her lifeline. The stomps of feet echo down the alley. She accidentally makes a noise. The sound of feet grow closer. A scream and two gunshots echo from the alleyway cutting through the night.

***************

The next morning, the residents of 221b Baker Street were called to solve a murder. And that's how they ended up on the doorstep of our flat ,with New Scotland Yard following behind, to question me and my brother about the murder of our best friend. It was quite the awkward conversation. But you dear reader want to know the details, don't you?

You might want to hear some of the back story first. It'll help.

***************

My brother, Simon Louis Burke , was born on March 28, 1994 to Charlie and Alexis Burke. Three years later on the 11th of December, I followed screaming. You must be asking who I am by now, name is Charlotte Burke and this is a recounting of our life.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more if I have the time or patience.


End file.
